Is it Really Goodbye?
by Akkadia
Summary: The night before Harry takes of on his journey he confront's Ginny about how he really feels about her. But are her feelings the same or have things changed? My first Harry Potter story please read and review!


A/N: After reading the 6th Harry Potter book for the 29th time I decided I was going to take a shot at a Harry Potter Fanfic! This will be my first HP story and I hope it's to my reader's liking. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Goodbye?

Ginny Weasley stepped out of bed and placed her bare feet on the hardwood floor. It was nowhere near sunrise, but she couldn't sleep even if her life depended on it. Ginny quietly tiptoed past a sleeping Hermoine. She reached her door and cautiously walked passed her parent's bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't very hungry but thought something in her stomach would help settle her nerves. After searching around in the fridge, Ginny finally managed to find a box of Wizard Pops. It was the newest recipe from Fred and George's shop and she had wanted to try one. She walked over to the table, sat down and began sucking on the frozen treat. It had a funky yet interesting taste to it. It left a tingling feeling in her mouth. Ginny twitched when she heard creaking stairs and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, Harry you scared me."

Harry Potter entered the Weasley kitchen. His dark brown hair fell cleanly in front of his blue (?) eyes. He was dressed in gray sweat pants and a black t shirt. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Ginny pulled the frozen pop out of her mouth, "I couldn't sleep. What does it matter to you?"

Harry was slightly stunned at Ginny's tone of voice but responded, "You and the others go for your school supplies tomorrow and you need to be rested up. If you're tired you could sleepwalk yourself to Knockturn Alley or someplace worse."

"I'm a big girl now Harry, you don't need to protect me." She finished up her snack and threw away the stick.

"Are you going back to bed?"

"No."

"Then where are you going?"

Ginny debated on the decision before looking at him, "I'm going to take a walk outside. Maybe I'll tire myself out and go to bed."

"Would you mind if I join you?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny didn't answer him. She merely grabbed her jacket and slipped on a pair of sandals. Quietly she opened the front door and stepped outside. The evening air had a welcoming feel to it. Ginny looked around and headed off towards the woods. She could hear Harry's breaths and footsteps behind her,

"Ginny I know you're upset about this whole ordeal about me going off to fight Voldemort but if I don't who knows what could happen to people. If he comes back into full power he could come after everyone I love. Ginny, he used you once as bait and if he found out how much I love you he will do a lot worse."

Ginny stopped, "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you. You know I love you, that is why I had to end our relationship. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I lost my parents because of that bastard. If I lose you I'd have nothing to live for." Harry took a hold of Ginny's hand and gently stroked it.

"I understand you have to fight this battle, but I can't accept the fact that you would end our relationship just like that. Ever since Ron told me who you were I fell in love with you. In my first year I admit it was just a school girl crush. But as we've grown, I came to realize that it was more than just a crush. Harry I love you more than anything in the world. I know you can't promise you'll survive because like you said who knows what Voldemort has up his sleeve. But promise me this. If you come back, promise me that you will give me one of these." With that Ginny took her hand and caressed Harry's face. Her eyes locked on to his for several seconds before she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. She didn't care if they were standing outside at around 3 oclock in the morning in their nightclothes. All she cared about was the one who was in her arms.

Harry without hesitation returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. The mere taste of her was intoxicating. He knew he would miss this when he was on his journey. After countless moments he slowly pulled back to see tears in Ginny's eyes, "Finally." He whispered.

"What?" Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes hastily.

"I can see your tears. I can see you love for me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, his lips growing damp from the salty droplets. The moment was shattered when a twig snapped and the two of them turned to see Ron standing there in his nightclothes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" was his first question.

"Don't start with me Ron." Ginny said as she pushed past Harry and ran into the house, tears blinding her vision.

Ron turned to face Harry, "What did you do to my little sister?" he demanded.

"First off Ron, Ginny isn't little anymore and second, I was just saying goodbye to her. I plan on going with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow but after that you know I'm going to be heading off on my journey." Harry started walking towards the burrow.

Ron was speechless for several seconds, "Well, that's the first time I've ever seen Ginny cry like that. You really care for her don't you?"

Harry stopped and looked at his best friend, "Ron, I love your sister more than anything. But my journey is going to be the hardest challenge I'll have to face. I mean fighting that dragon in our fourth year is a piece of cauldron cake compared to what I'm going to have to do. I have to do this though and Ginny understands that.

"That may be true, but do you understand that you have to make Ginny realize that it's for her own good you two are separating?" Ron challenged him.

"That's the thing, I'm going to get back together with her tomorrow, but we'll just put our relationship on hold. At least until I get back…if I get back." Harry's voice went low.

"You mean when you get back, right?"

"No, if."

A/N: Ok, that's it. I hope everyone who read this will like it. Thank you and if you want me to continue 3 reviews chapter 2!


End file.
